Jade crosses onyx
by Sashu Katakuro
Summary: When Naruto invites Sasuke and Sakura to have ramen, things get a little farther. SasuXSaku. Lemons!
1. Ramen Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

**Author's Note: **_Italic _means the thoughts of the character, **bold** and underlined means a time or place change.

Okay, this is my first ever story(yay! I can finally post them), and my first ever attempt to write a lemon. I have many chapters, and I'm sorry if I don't put the next chapter up soon, but I have testing this week, so I may not have time to post. Sorry for the inconvenience! I am also extremely sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors! I will be editing it frequently to check for the errors. **YES THERE IS LEMON!!**

At Ichiraku's Ramen 

Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at his blonde friend in concern.

"You really should go on a diet. Remember, you almost squished me at practice."

Naruto looked up from his ramen. "Did you say something, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke shuddered at the nickname. He hated it.

"Where. Is. Sakura." Sasuke said in a low voice.

All of a sudden, he could hear the huffing of a young girl, around the age of 20, behind them. Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around to be greeted by the cherry blossom in front of them.

"S-sorry I'm late. I was s-stopped behind a crowd of b-bulls on a rampage." Sakura managed to huff out. Sasuke's face reddened when his ebony eyes searched her figure.

Sakura was wearing a light green tank top with jean shorts. Extremely short shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, but yet it still blew in the wind. Her jasmine scent seemed to devour Sasuke as he watched the rise and fall on her chest and back.

Sakura, after recovering her breath, sat next to Sasuke.

"So, how did training go?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who was enjoying his fourth bowl of ramen. Naruto noticed him and finished his ramen.

"I squished Sasuke flat." Sasuke glared at Naruto because of his remark.

"In other words, diet time," Sasuke said as he took the bowl of ramen away from Naruto.

"…" Naruto was about to tackle Sasuke when Sakura cleared her throat.

"Guys, we're in public. Do that at home."

Sakura put some money on the table and a hand was placed upon it.

"Naruto said he's treating." Sasuke set a grin upon his face.

"I said WHAT!?" Naruto stood up in the stool and rolled up his sleeves.

"Chill out, Naruto. It's not that bad." Sakura tried to calm Naruto down, but if Hinata hadn't come to check up on him, Naruto would have kicked someone's ass.

Later That Night 

Sasuke had decided to take Sakura home. He didn't want her going home alone with all the drunks on the streets. He was fine with that, but Sakura was a little antsy with them being alone.

Sasuke was a good five feet behind her, watching her with every movement. The way her hips shook with every step, making every curve of her body move in union. The way her back curved up to her neck, which seemed to be calling to Sasuke. Her shorts that were the perfect length for him, which after came the long, slender, perfect legs that seemed to go on forever. The way her ass moved with every step… Sakura glanced from the corner of her eye at Sasuke and noticed him watching her. She swayed her hips more, for his pleasure, and her hair bounced with each light step she took.

"Sasuke, you'd better not be staring at my ass. If you are, I'll have to come back there."

Suddenly Sasuke was in front of her with his strong hands holding her shoulders, keeping her still. He smirked at her startled face.

"And what if I was?" He chuckled.

Sakura's face reddened as she looked in his eyes and pouted.

"Why do you always do this outside in public, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke almost lost control. He absolutely loved when she pouted, he almost couldn't resist. He leaned closer to her, and then they heard the voice of a certain annoying person.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, GET A ROOM!!" Naruto waved and ran up to the two. Sasuke glared at him while Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Geez, Naruto-chan. You ruin everything good that happens." Sakura whined as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you should be glad I came when I did. Look around." Sakura looked at the nearby houses and saw people staring out the windows of the house.

"God, I hate it when people do th-" In a flash, Sakura and Sasuke were gone. A little post-it note gently floated to the ground in front of Naruto. He picked it up and it said

_Dear Naruto,_

_Gone to my house. Tell Kakashi that we're gonna miss practice._

Sasuke 

Naruto smirked as his nose starting bleeding. _Gee, I wonder what ever they could be doing_, he thought.

At The Uchiha Mansion 

Sasuke reappeared in a cloud of leaves with Sakura in his arms. She was a little shaken by his quickness in taking them there.

Her face reddened sligtely at the thought of where she was.

_Girl, you're in HIS house! Wait till' Ino hears! _Inner Sakura cheered.

_I know, but it just feels weird being in his house like this_, Sakura thought.

Sasuke noticed Sakura in deep thought and smirked.

_Perfect, just the way you want her! _Inner Sasuke squealed.

Shut up, Sasuke thought.

Well, my thoughts are your thoughts and vice versa. You know you were thinking that. You want her to be vulnerable. If turns you on.

Sakura and Sasuke shot out of their thoughts and apologized for spacing out.

"Sorry, I think about things a lot." Sakura explained with a slight blush upon her face.

"That's fine, there's a lot to think about." Sasuke just smiled and tightened his grip on her and silence fell.

The silence was interrupted when Sakura's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Um… I-I think I'm h-hungry…" she managed to stutter out.

Sasuke smirked and placed his chin on her head. "That's fine, I am, too. I'll go make us something." With that, Sasuke let go of Sakura and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her to the stairs and walked down them with Sakura behind him. Sasuke let go of her hand and went to the kitchen and made steak with potatoes and cream corn.

Sakura went into the living room and gently sat on the dark red velvet couch.

_Yes!! He's making you DINNER!! It's like you're married or something! _Inner Sakura squealed while jumping up and down, then her face reddened in a blush. _I wonder what else will happen…_

Sakura blushed with the thoughts Inner Sakura was giving her. Sasuke walked in with two plates and sat down beside Sakura. He placed one of the plates down in front of Sakura.

They started eating, and only the sounds of chewing and swallowing could be heard. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and scooted a little closer to her. Sakura didn't notice, so she kept on eating.

Sasuke scooted a little bit closer, close enough to lean over and kiss her…

_Just a little closer… lean your head in!_ Inner Sasuke said carefully.

Sakura looked to her left, giving Sasuke the perfect timing. Sasuke pressed his lips onto hers, and she was startled, but then eased into it.

Sakura raised her hands to his neck as he cradled her face. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth slightly to breath, and Sasuke plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned and wrestled her tongue with his. Sasuke kept getting closer and closer until he was so close that he knocked Sakura over, so now he was on top of her on the couch. Sasuke pulled away, both he and Sakura panting, and looked at her.

Wow, she's in my house, and she's mine. No one will take her away from me! 

With that, Sasuke shoved his lips to hers, his tongue soon following. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and slowly made their way under it. Sakura's body shook from his touch. She pulled away from their kiss and mumbled "S-sasuke, your hands are so cold…" But before she could say another word, he captured her lips again with his own.

**Okay, that's it for chapter 1!! Hope you like it! I'll put up chapter 2 after I finish it. Please review, and be as harsh/nice as you want!**


	2. Uchiha Mansion

**Author's Note**: I own nothing!!

Yes, there is some fluff. Sorry, no lemon in this on.

Sasuke's hands brushed over Sakura's rib cage. He then pulled her tank top over her head and gazed at her chest.

"Nice" He said, smirking. Sakura, finally coming back to Earth, reached out her hands and pulled off his shirt as well.

"Look who's talking" Sakura said as she gazed at his abs. Sasuke shrugged. "I work out."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's a good thing," she said between kisses.

Sakura squealed when Sasuke placed his hand at a spot between her hips and her floating rib. "S-stop… that tickles!" Sakura said squirming. Sasuke smirked and tickled her in that spot.

She started laughing and when he stopped, she was panting. She looked in his eyes and smiled. He kissed her once then laid his head on her chest. He fell asleep and she soon followed.

The next morning, Sakura mumbled something and tried to roll over. When she couldn't, she looked down and saw Sasuke's sleeping face.

_So cute!!_ Inner Sakura squealed with a blush on her face.

Sakura squirmed a bit and had her lips just a few inches away from his. She got closer and put a hand on his cheeks when a hand grabbed her wrists.

"What are you thinking about doing Sakura? Are you trying to do naughty things to me in my sleep?" Sasuke smirked and watched the blush form on her face.

"N-no I wasn't Uchiha! I was giving you a good morning kiss, that's all…"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, okay, but I would have liked it if you were a little naughtier."

With that he stood up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Sakura was left sitting on the couch with a crick in her back. "Remind me never to sleep on a couch with him sleeping on me," She mumbled while she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She then stretched and her back popped.

**Sorry it took so long and that it was so short!! I'll make Chapter 3 longer! Please review!!**


End file.
